


ART - This is the Way the World Ends

by Tarlan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Digital Art, Digital Painting, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 3, Wallpaper, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for neuroticnick's story, This is the Way the World Ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - This is the Way the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



I adore Zombie Apocalypse anything so I was delighted when I was able to claim **neuroticnick** 's _Merlin_ Zombie Apocalypse story for **ApocalypseBang** 2013-14. The story is a wonderful, slow building love story set at the end of the world due to a Zombie Apocalypse, and a pleasure to read.

Below are all the images inspired by the story. Please click on the image for larger sizes.

Cover 1 - with text

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/527760/527760_original.jpg)

Cover 1 - plain

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/526974/526974_original.png)

Wallpaper 1

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/527387/527387_original.jpg)

Cover 2 - with text

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/526687/526687_original.jpg)

Cover 2 - plain

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/526377/526377_original.jpg)

Cover 3 - with text

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/526081/526081_original.jpg)

wallpaper 3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/525866/525866_original.jpg)

001 | 002 | 003 | 004 | 005  
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  | 


End file.
